gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Never Can Say Goodbye
Never Can Say Goodbye 'is a song by ''Michael Jackson that will be sung by Quinn in the eleventh episode of the third season, Michael. The song, Never Can Say Goodbye, is sung by Quinn and directed at her ex-boyfriends. In the auditorium while she is singing, Puck, Finn and Sam, all her ex-boyfriends, are seen on the stage with her. At the end of the performance she announces to the club that she is going to Yale because she was accepted. Lyrics '''Girls: Ooh-ooh, ooh Quinn: Never can say goodbye (Girls: Say goodbye boy) No, no, no, no, now Never can say goodbye (Girls: Say goodbye boy) Even though the pain and heartache Seems to follow me wherever I go, Though I try and try to hide my feelings, They always seems to show Then you try to say you're leaving me And I always have to say no, Tell me why (Girls: Tell me why) is it so (Girls: Is it so) That I, Never can say goodbye (Girls: Say goodbye boy) No, no, no, no, now Never can say goodbye (Girls: Say goodbye boy) Everytime I think I've had enough, I start heading for the door. There's a very strange vibration, piercing me right through the core. It says turn around you fool, You know you love him more and more. Tell me why (Girls: Tell me why) is it so (Girls: Is it so) Dont wanna let you go! I never can say goodbye boy''' ('''Girls: Never can say goodbye boy) Ooh Baby (Girls: Don't wanna let you go) I never can say goodbye Quinn with Girls: No no no, no no no, (Girls: No no no)(Quinn: Ooh) Quinn: Oh, I never can say goodbye boy''' ('''Girls: I never can say goodbye boy)' ' Ohh Baby, (Girls: Dont wanna let you go) I never can say goodbye Quinn with Girls: No no no, no no no, (Girls: No no no)(Quinn: Ooh) Quinn: Never can say goodbye (Girls: Say goodbye boy) No, no, no, no, now Never can say goodbye (Girls: Say goodbye boy) I keep thinking that our problems Soon are all gonna work out. But there's that same unhappy feeling, There's that anguish, there's that doubt. It's the same old dizzy hangup, Can't do with you or without. Tell me why (Girls: Tell me why) is it so (Girls: Is it so) Don't wanna let you go! I never can say goodbye boy''' ('''Girls: I never can say goodbye boy) Ooh Baby (Girls: Hey baby) I never can say goodbye Quinn with Girls: No no no, no no no, (Girls: No no no)(Quinn: Ooh) Quinn: Oh, I never can say goodbye boy''' ('''Girls: I never can say goodbye boy) Ooh (Girls: Hey baby) I never can say goodbye Quinn with Girls: No no no, no no no, (Girls: No no no)(Quinn: Ohhh Yeah) Quinn: I never can say goodbye boy (Girls: I never can say goodbye boy) Ohh Baby (Girls: Hey baby) I never can say goodbye Quinn with Girls: No no no, no no no, (Girls: No no no)(Quinn: Ooh) Quinn: Oh, I never can say goodbye boy (Girls: I never can say goodbye boy) Ohh baby (Girls: Hey baby) I never can say goodbye Quinn with Girls: No no no, no no no, (Girls: No no no)(Quinn: Ooh) Never, never, never, never, never, never, never Quinn: I never can say goodbye boy I got to have you I never can say goodbye to you Quinn with Girls: Never, never, never, never, never, never, never Quinn: I never can say goodbye boy I got to have you I never can say goodbye to you Ahhhh Quinn with Girls: Yeah yeah yeah Yeah yeah yeah Trivia *This is Quinn's first solo after 34 episodes. Her last solo was'' It's a Man's Man's Man's World,'' in Funk. *This song is directed towards her ex-boyfriends; Sam, Finn and Puck. *The only glee club members not seen in her locker are Kurt, Sugar, Mike, Blaine and Rory. Videos thumb|300px|left thumb|300px|right thumb|300px|right Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Three Songs Category:Songs sung by Quinn Fabray Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Three Songs Category:Songs sung by Quinn Fabray